


A Window To The Past

by Kookykrumbs



Series: Fate Binds Us - Missing Scenes [10]
Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Dark Fate, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Grace buying Dani's wedding gift, Grace visiting her younger self, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, Young Grace having a crush on Dani, sarah being sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookykrumbs/pseuds/Kookykrumbs
Summary: They averted Judgment Day.  Dani and Grace are about to be married.  And Dani insists that Grace see her family as a gift to herself before their wedding day.
Relationships: Grace Harper & Dani Ramos, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Series: Fate Binds Us - Missing Scenes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608526
Comments: 23
Kudos: 98





	A Window To The Past

**Author’s Notes:** I know I said my last installment was the finale for my Fate Binds Us series…. But one of my readers inspired me to write this. This fic takes place approximately two years after the end of Fate Binds Us.

****

** A Window To The Past **

****

**Portland, Oregon 2022**

Grace looked down at her Physics textbook for probably the dozenth time in the past thirty minutes. She knew she was procrastinating, but she really didn’t feel like doing any homework at the moment. She wanted to hang out at her friend’s house that afternoon, but her parents insisted she look after their family-owned pet store while they ran their errands. They’d also given her a list of things to do at the store, but just like her homework, she hadn’t gotten to those yet either.

The front door to the shop opened causing the dogs to start barking. Grace looked up to see an older woman – around her mid-sixties – approach her. Behind her was a very tall blonde, and to her left was a petite brunette, and probably the most beautiful woman Grace had ever seen before. 

“Ummm… Hi, uhh, welcome… how can I help you?” Grace stuttered, the pretty brunette making her nervous.

The older lady took off her aviator sunglasses and said, “Show me where your fish are.”

“Uhhh, sure. Right this way,” Grace said getting up from her stool.

She heard the old lady snicker and mumble to her companions, “I see you were always a giraffe.”

Grace watched the blonde give the older woman a dirty look. The older woman just chortled. What an odd exchange. 

“Was there any fish in particular you were interested in?” Grace asked the customer.

The older woman shrugged. “Maybe a guppy. Got any of those?”

“Yeah, over here,” Grace said, pointing to a tank.

“Thanks, kid. I’ll holler if I need anything,” the woman told her, effectively dismissing her.

Grace walked back to the front desk and saw the tall blonde staring at a picture of her family.

“That’s my family,” Grace said, wanting to make small talk, especially with the pretty brunette leaning on the front counter. “This shop is family owned. We’ve had it since I was a little girl.”

“It’s a great looking store. You and your family obviously take good care of it,” the brunette said, giving her a smile that rivaled the sun. Grace no doubt blushed. Damn her pale complexion.

“Thanks, my parents have done a pretty good job,” she answered.

The brunette approached her and looked down at her homework. “Physics?”

“Yeah, I had some homework. I’ve been putting it off though,” Grace said.

“Trust me, I know the feeling,” the brunette said, laughing. She had the most beautiful laugh. Grace was smitten.

“I tell myself to get started, but the hardest part is just opening the book. That’s not to mention the chores my parents left for me for the shop here,” Grace said, smiling. 

The blonde laughed. “Well, if I were you, I’d try to find the courage to get that done before your parents get back. They might tack on kennel duty.”

Grace laughed. The blonde was spot on. “They’ve been known to do that.” 

For the first time, Grace truly observed the blonde before her. She was so tall, fit and obviously strong. She was very pretty too, in a sort of androgynous way. She also looked familiar somehow, she just couldn’t quite put her finger on it. God, she wished she carried her height with the same cool confidence the blonde did. She, on the other hand, was just lanky and awkward looking.

“So, you’re in high school? What grade are you in?” the brunette asked her.

“I’m in the ninth grade,” Grace answered, wishing she was closer to the brunette’s age. 

“Wow, just a few more years then you’ll be graduating. What do you plan to do afterwards?”

“I want to be a pilot,” Grace said, shyly.

“No kidding. Would you mind if I asked what kind?” the brunette asked.

“I want to be a fighter pilot.” Grace noticed the brunette’s smile fade, and the blonde nod in approval.

“You think it’s a bad idea, because I’m a girl?” Grace asked, not understanding why the brunette’s seeming disapproval bothered her.

“Oh no, not at all! My fiancée here is the best pilot I know,” the brunette said, looking at her blonde companion. “I’m just thinking, perhaps there’s better money in becoming a commercial pilot… Not to mention it would be a lot safer.”

The only thing Grace heard was _my fiancée here_. Damn, of course the pretty brunette was taken. She was too perfect not to be. And as if fate was rubbing it in her nose, the brunette happened to be into women as well. Oh well, it was that kind of day. Feeling deflated, Grace just shrugged and said, “I don’t care about the money. I don’t mind a bit of adventure.”

“Well, whatever you decide, I’m sure you’ll be a success,” the brunette said.

Grace gave her a weak smile. Just then the door opened and in walked her parents, carrying a bunch of pet food.

“Oh hey, we have customers! Welcome, I hope you’re finding everything okay. Grace, I hope you were able to help them?” her father said.

“Umm, yeah, their friend was looking for some fish,” Grace said.

“Actually, I was interested in browsing your selection of dogs,” the brunette said, “Grace was it? Would you mind showing me where they are?”

“Of course,” Grace said getting up and leading the way.

~~~~~~~~

Grace watched her younger self and her fiancée make their way to the back of the store. No doubt Dani pulled that little move to leave her a moment with her parents. Grace had actually been relieved to walk into the store and not see her folks anywhere. In fact, she had no desire to even come visit, but Dani insisted. She wanted Grace to see her parents before their wedding. Her wife-to-be could be overly sentimental at times.

But now, standing before her mother and father, she found herself warming to the idea. It had been years since she’d last seen them. It was a balm to her soul to see them smiling and going about their day. It was too bad she couldn’t invite them to her wedding.

“Can we help you find anything?” her mother asked.

“Oh, ummm…” Actually, a thought just occurred to Grace. “Yes, as a matter of fact. My fiancée and I are getting married next week, and I wanted to get her a wedding present.”

“Well, congratulations! What did you have in mind?” her father asked.

“She used to have a dog…. He died, and she’s never been able to bring herself to find a new one,” Grace said.

“That’s so sad,” her mother said. “Did you have a breed in mind?”

“I was thinking maybe a Lakeland Terrier.”

“Oh, they’re a pricey breed. And we don’t have any in our shop. But I do know someone I can get one from. I’m afraid I just don’t know if I can get it in by next week,” her father said.

“That’s not a problem,” Grace said.

“So, you like small dogs?” her mother asked.

“I prefer big dogs. But Dani, my fiancée, she prefers smaller ones.”

“And let me guess, whatever she wants, you get?” her father said, laughing.

Grace laughed right back. “You pretty much hit the nail on the head.”

“Well, I’m like that with my wife. I always say, happy wife, happy life,” her father said, chuckling.

“I can’t argue that,” Grace said, smiling.

It was then she noticed her mother staring at her. “You know… there’s something familiar about you… Have we met?”

Grace cleared her throat nervously. “I’m not from around here, I doubt it.”

“No, you’re right. I wouldn’t forget someone like you. You’re just so darned pretty with your striking blue eyes and long-limbs, I hope you don’t mind me saying uhhh…” her mother paused, fishing for her name.

“Grace. My name is, Grace.” It was a common enough name anyway.

“Well, my daughter’s name is Grace too. In fact, now that I look at you, you kind of resemble her a tad. Boy, how I wish my little Grace would carry herself the way you do. She always slouches. I tell her every day to embrace her height. She was blessed with it after all,” her mother said.

Grace remembered all too well how that felt. “She’ll learn to appreciate it. It’s just tough being fourteen and being taller than even all the boys in the class. I’d encourage her to work out as well. It’ll do wonders for her confidence.”

“You know, that’s an excellent idea,” her father said.

Grace heard footsteps approach and knew everyone was coming back from the back of the store. She quickly turned to her folks.

“Would you mind not mentioning the Lakeland Terrier? I want it to be a surprise for my fiancée,” Grace said.

“Oh, honey, don’t you worry, our lips are sealed,” her mother said.

Just then, Dani, Sarah and her younger self came around the corner and joined them at the front of the store. Sarah had a fishbowl in one hand, and a plastic bag filled with water and a couple of guppies. 

“I see you found what you were looking for,” Grace said, drolly.

“Yup,” Sarah said, happily.

Young Grace went back behind the counter and rang Sarah’s purchase through. Dani approached Grace and took her hand in hers. They said their thanks and walked out of the store together.

“You okay, Grace?” Dani asked.

“Yeah, yeah I am. I’m glad you made me come here. I have peace of mind now knowing my family is whole and happy. It was peace of mind I never knew I was missing,” Grace said, kissing the top of Dani’s head.

“Actually, I have to confess, I had an ulterior motive as well…”

“She wanted to make sure the younger you was alright,” Sarah said. 

“Really?” Grace asked.

“I just needed to see for myself,” Dani said.

“Well, I can tell you right now, she was smitten with you the moment she saw you,” Grace said.

“What makes you say that?” Dani asked.

“Because she’s me,” Grace said, dryly.

Sarah snickered. “You walked into that one, kiddo.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dani said, good naturedly. “And she did seem disappointed when I referred to you as my fiancée.”

“Well, I hope she finds someone for herself one day,” Grace said. “Unfortunately, she’ll probably spend the rest of her days always feeling like something’s missing from her life… I know I would have if I’d never met you.”

“At least I know she’s safe, and it looks like she has a bright future ahead of her,” Dani said.

“Speaking of future, have you two decided where you want to go for your honeymoon?” Sarah asked.

“I don’t care where we go. It’s Dani who can’t make up her mind,” Grace said.

“I promise, I’ll decide soon,” Dani said.

Grace couldn’t believe they were getting married in a week. Judgment Day should have happened two months before. The date came and went with nothing happening. Grace couldn’t begin to describe the relief the three of them felt. None of them could be sure what exactly they did to prevent Judgment Day. And Sarah was quick to remind them that they more than likely didn’t prevent it, merely postponed it. 

Since destroying the Rev-9 a few years back, the three of them went on mission after mission destroying crucial research and technology that could potentially cause an AI system to go rogue. They’d hit several offices of DARPA – the Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency. With Sarah’s connections and Grace’s particular skills, they were able to set back years of research into artificial intelligence technology as well as destroy various blueprints of prototype machine-soldier technology – the basis of the terminator design.

Grace was optimistic that they’d done more than merely postponed Judgment Day. And even if Sarah was right – pessimist that she was – Grace wasn’t going to wait any longer to marry Dani. This was an opportunity Grace never had in the future she came from. She was not going to let this opportunity pass her by. It was her luck that Dani loved the idea and said yes to her a thousand times.

“What are you smiling about?” Dani asked her.

“What do you think, kid? Every time Grace has that dumb grin on her face, she’s usually thinking about you,” Sarah said.

“How observant of you, Sarah,” Grace said, dryly.

Dani just giggled. “Hey guys, it’s a beautiful day, let’s go for some Dairy Queen. My treat.”

“Careful, Dani, you might not fit in your wedding dress next week,” Sarah said, jokingly.

“Grace and I can probably burn off those calories tonight,” Dani said, winking at Grace who felt herself blush.

Sarah scoffed. “Lord help me. My pack of earplugs ran out.”

“Ummm hey, you’re not taking your fish into Dairy Queen, are you?” Grace asked.

“Just try and stop me, blondie.”

Dani laughed and wrapped her arms around Grace’s waist. “You should have known better than to ask, mi amor.”

Grace couldn’t argue that.

**Author’s Notes:** For those of you who enjoyed this little instalment, you have one of my readers, sunset91 to thank. I got feedback asking me about younger Grace, and I will sheepishly admit that I didn’t even think of her once LOL. I know! I’m awful. Also, I want to thank another reader, KarmenSandiego for giving me the idea of the dog. I hope you all enjoyed this little ficlet. Okay, okay… I’m serious this time. This is the end of my series. Hahaha! (but knowing me, I'll revisit this again). If you have any ideas you want to share or just start up a convo with me, send me an e-mail at kooky.krumbs@yahoo.com 


End file.
